Give Me One Reason
by purplepagoda
Summary: The thought of living life without Amy by his side has Sheldon acting unusual. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get her back. His sadness is making him act completely out of character. Will he be able to win her back, or will his plan turn into a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

He stands at her door, with a bottle of wine in one hand. He glances at the ground, briefly, wondering if this is a mistake. His head tells him to turn around and leave. It is over, she has said so. She has told him this fact, adamantly, more than once. He exhales, and his heart tells him to knock. Compulsively he wants to knock three times. He knocks once, hoping she doesn't check her peephole. He hears her unchain the door. His heart flutters as she pulls the door open. She stares at him, harshly wearing her glasses, and a nightgown. Her hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun. It moves as she shakes her head.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you that it's over?" She pushes the door, in an attempt to close it.

He presses his hand against the door, "Please just let me come in for a few minutes."

"Why should I?"

"Because I owe you an apology," he answers.

She furrows her brow in confusion, "I agree, but you're not a rational human being. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I watched the entire series of _Friends_. I have gained some insight into what is socially acceptable behavior."

She smirks, "I don't know that what you saw was socially acceptable behavior."

"Penny lent it to me. I didn't want to watch it, but she said that it would help me understand."

"You agreed?"

"Leonard told me to think of it as a case study."

"You find case studies elementary."

"I do," he nods.

"Then why would you do that?"

"Can I come in, please?"

She exhales, and steps aside, "For a minute."

He steps into the apartment, and she closes the door behind him. He makes eye contact. It makes her uncomfortable how socially acceptable he is acting.

"Sheldon why are you here?"

"I brought you this," he holds out a bottle of wine.

"I hope that you don't think that a bottle of wine is going to be enough to win me over."

"I don't."

"What is this all about?"

"I am sorry. I want you to know that I would do anything for you."

"That is why you look as if you haven't shaved, isn't it? You watched a _Friends_ marathon?"  
"I am desperate," he explains.

"Sheldon, you don't even know why you're sorry."

"I am sorry because I hurt you," he answers honestly.

She shakes her head as she heads towards the kitchen. He sits on the arm of the couch as he waits for her to return. She uncorks the bottle of wine. She pours the liquid into a glass.

"Can I get you a beverage?" She questions.

"Sure," he nods.

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you choose would be fine," he fibs, trying to be accommodating, despite the angst it is causing him.

She nods, and pours some wine into a glass. She returns to the living room, and hands him a glass.

"You need to drink to have this conversation?" He queries.

"Obviously, I do."

"I don't," he reminds her.

"That is your choice. Sheldon, let's not prolong the inevitable."

"I assume that you mean the inevitable event of you drinking my glass as well."

"This isn't what I want. I have spent years waiting for you to move closer, and you have spent years trying to keep me out of your bubble. We are moving in two different directions."

He takes a swig of the alcoholic beverage. She expects him to spit it back into the cup. Sheldon chooses to swallow.

"Sheldon what are you doing?"

He cocks his head to the side, "This isn't half bad," he admits.

"It is a nice bottle of wine, but I would assume that you bought it," she points out, "Or maybe I shouldn't assume that."

"I did buy it. I asked Penny which one she would suggest."

"She is an expert."

"I would not disagree that she is an expert on this particular subject."

"Sheldon what are you doing here?"

"I want you," he answers.

"You want me on your terms, and conditions, that is not what a relationship is about."

"Amy, I just want you," he explains.

"I don't believe you," she insists as she returns to the kitchen for the bottle of wine.

She enters the living room, and pours herself another glass. She notices Sheldon's glass is empty.

"Did you pour that in a plant?"

"No, I did not. I drank it."

"You hate alcohol."

"This stuff tastes like twizzlers."

"It is strawberry flavor," she points out.

"It is quite refreshing."

"Why are you here, sitting on my couch drinking wine?"

"I just want to show you that I am malleable."

"Pfft!" She scoffs.

"What? You think that is funny?"

"Sheldon Cooper? Malleable? Those two things don't even belong in a room together."

"I am trying to change."

"Why?"

"For you. How can I prove that to you?"

"You can't," she argues, "You watching _Friends_ , and drinking some wine is not going to prove that to me."

"Can I have another glass, please?"

She nods as she pours him another glass. She stands less than three feet away from him. He finishes his glass of wine, and places it on her coffee table. She stands in front of the coffee table, staring at him, in utter confusion. He slips the glass of wine from her hand.

"What are you doing?" She questions.

"I am trying to show you that I mean it," he answers, as he takes her hand.

"By holding my hand?"

He places one hand around her waist. He feels his pulse quicken, and his palms sweating as he pulls her closer. Amy's neurons fire, but she can't make sense of what he is doing. Her brain simply refuses to compute his actions, because is behavior is so out of character. She looks into his eyes, but finds that they are closed. Before she can react his lips are pressed against his. After a brief moment he stops. She stands in her living room, completely dumbfounded. After several moments pass, Amy is finally able to collect her thoughts. She breaks the silence.

"What did Penny say to you?"

"She gave me simple advice."

"As if she could give you any other kind," Amy points out.

"She told me to show you how I felt about you. She explained that actions sometimes speak louder than words. I don't know if I agree, but I thought that I would give it a shot."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand," Amy admits.

"I suppose that is what the problem is. I don't understand either."

"Then what are you trying to do here? Are you trying to confuse me more?"

"I am trying to understand," he explains.

"Understand what?"

"Penny, may have also mentioned some horse manure about the importance of physical contact in a relationship."

"Really?"

"I usually wouldn't talk to her about such things, but I was desperate."

"Obviously. Sheldon, I think that you should leave."

"I don't want to."

"You are not comfortable. That is okay."

"Are you sure?"

"It is apparent to me that this just is not going to work out. We can't force something to work just because we want it to. It is like an experiment, you know? Just because you want your hypothesis to be right, doesn't mean that it is."

"My hypotheses are usually right."

"I think that you're going to have to accept that this one is wrong."

"I am not willing to do that," he argues.

"Why not?"

He doesn't say anything. He kisses her again, this time far less awkwardly. Amy still can't make sense of his actions. She isn't sure if it is because of his out of character behavior, or the fact that she already drank a bottle of wine before his arrival. Sheldon feels something abnormal at the pit of his stomach as he kisses Amy. She asks himself if it is the kiss, or whatever 'serum of courage' Penny fed to him earlier.

* * *

 _Sheldon sits on Penny's couch, as she stands at the stovetop._

" _Penny, I have come to a conclusion."_

" _What's that?"_

" _You are right."_

" _I think that we should mark that down on the calendar, as the day you finally admitted that I am right about something. I am telling you, if you want to keep Amy you have to sleep with her."_

 _He shakes his head, "I am not going to go quite that far. I think that what you said about physical contact has some truth to it. Some people need to have physical contact in order for them to feel affection."_

" _So you are going to sleep with her?"_

" _No! I am not going to engage in coitus as a means of winning her back."_

" _So what is your plan, Romeo?"_

" _Romeo? That is a terrible thing to call me. My preference of ending for this does not involve my untimely death, or Amy's for that matter."_

 _Penny giggles, "What is your plan Sheldon?"_

" _I will get a nice bottle of wine, and apologize. I will beg her to take me back."_

" _Let me know how that works out for you."_

" _You don't think that will be enough?"_

" _Where does the physical contact come into play, in this scenario?"_

" _I'll hold her hand," he suggests._

" _I don't think that is going to do it," Penny insists._

" _What if I give her a long, passionate kiss?"_

" _Yeah, that will happen."_

" _Do you have any other suggestions?"_

" _Yes, drink this," she hands him a beverage._

" _What is it?"_

" _It is courage serum."_

" _What's in it?"_

" _Try it, and see."_

" _I have tasted your cooking," he points out._

" _It is just jell-o, Sheldon."_

" _Strawberry?"_

" _Of course."_

 _He drinks the concoction, "Delightful, can I have another?"_

 _She hands him two more, "See, even I can make jell-o."_

 _He reaches for a second glass, "What is your secret? It has an extra kick to it."_

 _She grins, "I mixed in some love."_

" _No, really, what is your secret?"_

" _Extra sugar," she fibs._

" _I do like to live dangerously."_

* * *

Amy decides to test Sheldon's limits. She pushes his jacket off him, and onto the floor. He moves his hand. He cradles her face as he kisses her. He feels fire rise from his chest up his neck as her fingers touch his neck. Before he knows it he is standing in the doorway of her bedroom, shirtless. He kicks off his shoes, and she leads him into her room. They move closer to her bed. He gently removes her glasses, and places them on her bedside stand.

Hours later he awakens in a puddle of drool. The air from the ceiling fan hits his barefoot. His foot sticks out from under the sheet. He opens his eyes, and tries to orient himself. His head is pounding. He lays on his side, staring at a wall that does not belong in his room. He rolls onto his side, and much to his chagrin he finds Amy lying next to him. He realizes he is in her bed. An internal dialogue of panic begins. He quietly rolls away from her, and slips out of the bed. He hurriedly collects his belongings. He can't find his right sock. He exits the room, and decides to chalk the sock up to a loss. He quickly gets dressed, and exits the apartment. Once he's on the street he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" A sheepish voice answers him from the other end.

"I need you to come get me. Now!"

"Sheldon, where are you?"

"I am in front of Amy's building."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

Exactly seven minutes later Penny pulls up to the curb. Sheldon gets into the passenger's seat.

"You okay?"

Sheldon doesn't answer. She puts the car into gear, and drives away. The ride back is nearly silent. They stop at a red light, and she notices that he is missing a sock.

"What happened to your sock?"

"We engaged in coitus," he answers.

Penny starts laughing hysterically, "You call me at six thirty on a Saturday morning, to pick you up from Amy's apartment, because you engaged in coitus? That is the funniest thing that you have ever said," she informs him, as they pull into a parking spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy rolls over, and finds the bedclothes in a tangled mess. She reaches over, and puts on her glasses. She looks over, and finds the bed beside her, empty. She takes a deep breath, and tries to reorient herself. She sees a single sock lying on the floor, next to her side of the bed. Beside the sock she sees her nightgown, and her panties. She pulls the sheet up around her.

* * *

Leonard, and Penny sit on the couch, next to Sheldon as they watch television. Leonard looks over at Sheldon, and glares at him.

"Answer the phone!"

"I'll let it go to voicemail."

"Turn it off, if you don't want to talk to her," Leonard suggests.

Penny grabs the remote, and pauses the TV.

"Sheldon, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but did you think that if you answered her phone call, she might stop calling? You have been avoiding her for over a month," Leonard points out.

"Forty six days," Sheldon corrects him.

"Why are you avoiding Amy? What happened when you went over to her apartment? Did she tell you that she has Ebola?"

"Maybe you should ask your wife," Sheldon growls, with his arms folded across his chest.

Leonard looks over at Penny, "What is he talking about?"

She shrugs, "I have no idea. I mean…" she trails off.

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't think that he was serious."

Leonard furrows his brow, "About what?"

Before she can answer someone starts relentlessly banging on the door.

"Sheldon I know that you're in there. We need to talk!"

Sheldon shushes the two people sitting on the couch with him. Penny grabs Leonard's hand, and they move toward the door.

"Don't you dare open that door!" Sheldon warns.

"You have to talk to her at some point," Penny insists as she unlocks the door.

She pulls the door open, and looks back at Sheldon, "We'll give you two a minute. If you need us we'll be right across the hall."

They leave the apartment, and Amy enters. Across the hall Leonard closes the door, and turns to his wife. Penny heads towards the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

Penny throws her hands up, "Leonard, honey, I don't know. Amy won't talk about it. She won't talk about Sheldon. I know he went over there to try and win her back, but she won't talk about it."

"What has she said?"

"That he proved to her, that it is never going to work out between them."

"I thought that she already knew that," he points out.

Penny shrugs, "I don't know."

"Did Sheldon say something to you? He won't talk to me about it."

"He said one thing, but he couldn't have been serious."

"What did he say?"

"I wonder why Amy has been calling all day. She has been avoiding him this whole time."

"I don't know. She is your friend."

"She hasn't said anything to me."

"I certainly don't know."

"Unless…" she trails off.

"Unless what?"

"Maybe Sheldon wasn't joking. I feel terrible, I totally blew him off. What if he was serious? I was so insensitive."

"Are you going to clue me in?"

"He said that they engaged in coitus."

Leonard starts laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Hello, Amy. How have you been?"

"Now, you're going to ask how I've been? You have been avoiding me for weeks."

"Forty six days," he corrects her.

"Sheldon you are so immature," she shakes her head, "I don't know why I even bothered to come over here."

"You are the one who came to me. Why are you here?"

"I think that this was a mistake," she admits.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You are the one that came over to my apartment in an attempt to win me back."

"I know."

"You are the one who initiated contact."

"I know. In my defense I was under the influence."

"Of a single glass of wine?"

"Penny informed me that the courage serum I drank was actually an alcoholic beverage known as a jello shot."

"I don't care what your excuse is."

He nods, "You're right. My behavior was inexcusable. We never should have engaged in coitus."

"When I woke up you were gone, and you wouldn't answer my texts, or emails, or phone calls."

"I needed space."

"You needed space? We had sex, and you needed space? You are the one who wanted to win me back, why the sudden one eighty?"

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I guess that I was scared."

"How do you think that I feel?"

"Why would you be scared? You were the one who wanted to engage in sexual activity during our relationship."

"Why are you so oblivious?"

* * *

"But, what if they did?" Penny questions.

The smile instantly fades from Leonard's face, "You went and picked him up. Did he even say anything to her?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"Sheldon would never… he's part robot."

"I feel completely responsible."

"Why would you be responsible?"

"I took advantage of his naïve nature."

"How so?"

"I really thought that he and Amy needed to be reunited. They are perfect for each other."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him a couple of jellos."

"Jellos? Do you mean jello shots?"

"Yes," she nods in confirmation, "But I never thought that he would do that."

"It was completely out of character," he agrees.

"But what if they did?"

"It makes sense, I guess. He ran out without talking to her, or offering an explanation afterward. That would make her go radio-silent. He probably didn't know what to do, and just thought it would be easier to avoid her, for the rest of his life. If this scenario truly did occur, obviously Amy was hurt, and angry, with his behavior. Why is she here now?"

Penny's eyes widen, "Oh, shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am not oblivious, I am just socially awkward."

"They are not mutually exclusive."

"I know that you're angry with me."

She shakes her head, "I don't know what I am," admittedly.

He furrows his brow, "What are you doing here? You haven't wanted to talk to me in all of this time. I sent an email apologizing for my actions. You never responded. Why all of a sudden did you start calling, today?"

"I have made a huge mistake."

"I don't understand."

"It was a mistake dating you. It was a mistake engaging in coitus with you. Coming here was a mistake too," she turns towards the door.

"Amy, wait!"

She shakes her head, "I am better off doing this on my own," she opens the door, and exits the apartment. Penny opens the door, and sees Amy disappearing down the stairs, she runs after her. Leonard heads across the hall to comfort Sheldon. He finds Sheldon sitting on his spot on the couch. He closes the door, and walks across the room. He takes a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

"I don't understand women," Sheldon admits.

"Isn't that the understatement of the century?"

"Why would she come over here? She wouldn't tell me, and then she just stormed off."

"I think that she's just hormonal."

"I should never have listened to Penny."

"She wasn't there," Leonard points out.

"Leonard I think that I made a mistake."

"That's okay."

"No it's not. I engaged in coitus with Amy. I wasn't prepared for that, and I reacted poorly. I acting very childishly. I think that I did more harm than good. I hurt her, didn't I?"

"Sheldon you have to talk to her."

"I think the best thing for me to do is respect her wishes. If she doesn't want to be around me, then maybe that is for the best."

"I have to disagree."

"She is angry with me. Why would I want to be around someone who is that angry with me?"

"You may not have a choice."

He furrows his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Sheldon…"

* * *

Penny drives over to Amy's apartment. She climbs the stairs, just in time to hear Amy's door slam. She heads down the hallway to her apartment. She knocks on the door, but there is no response. She doesn't hear any movement. She jiggles the handle, and finds the door unlocked. She enters the apartment, but doesn't see Amy.

"Amy?" She calls out, getting no response. She wanders around the apartment until she finds a closed door. She knocks once again.

"Amy?" She elicits no response, but she hears movement, "Amy are you okay in there?"

Once again she gets no answer. She hears noise coming from behind the door. She takes a deep breath, and reaches for the door handle, "Amy, I'm coming in." She gets no argument.

She finds Amy sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Without a word Penny grabs a wash cloth, and wets it with cold water. She grabs a dixie cup off the surface of the counter, and fills it with cold tap water. Amy sits on the cold linoleum floor, in front of the toilet with her back leaning against the vanity. Penny takes a seat across from her, on the edge of the bathtub. She carefully blots her forehead, and offers up the tiny cup of water.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"No."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You're going to have to tell someone what happened, eventually," Penny points out.

"I know."

"Now is as good of a time as any," she adds.

"He was acting so out of character when he came over here."

"I know."

"It was like his body had been taking over by someone…"

"Normal," Penny supplies.

"He was nearly rational. He was being compassionate, and understanding."

"He just wanted to show you what you meant to him."

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Him to be normal?"

"He kissed me, and the first time it was awkward."

"I can imagine."

"Then he kissed me again, and it wasn't. I thought that given the length of time between each of the steps we had made, that was going to be the end of it. I thought that we would talk, and he would leave."

"That's not what happened, is it?"

"No, when I woke up he had left without saying a word."

"I think that he was scared."

"This was not what I envisioned."

"I can imagine."

"I don't know what to do."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"How? I tried. He is never going to be ready."

"Not if you don't give him a chance," she points out.

"I don't think that you understand."

Penny squeezes her hand, "Yes, I do. Just because he is oblivious, doesn't mean that I am."

"What are you getting at?"

* * *

"I don't think that it is my place to tell you. I am certain that it is not, because my suspicious have not yet been confirmed."

"Suspicions? Leonard what are you talking about?"

"You know what, never mind."

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Sheldon, you need to talk to Amy, that is all there is to it."

"That is all there is to what? Leonard you know I hate surprises. What are you talking out?

"Then you're really going to hate this one," he mutters under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Penny is able to get Amy out of the bathroom, and convince her to talk to Sheldon. Leonard drives Sheldon over to Amy's apartment. Penny exits the apartment, and joins Leonard. He shoots her a look.

"Now what?"

"We wait," she insists.

"This may take a while," he adds.

She nods, and they both take seats against the door, so that they can get comfortable, and hear everything. Sheldon stands close to the door.

"Can I take your jacket?" Amy offers.

"I'm not staying long."

"I think you should take your jacket off, this may take a while."

"Remember what happened last time I took my jacket off?"

"Please."

He takes his jacket off, and hands it to her. She places it on the coat rack. She takes a seat on the couch. He remains standing, half a pace away from the door.

"Please have a seat."

"I would prefer to stand."

"You are going to want to be sitting," she tells him.

He nods, and reluctantly takes a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding, Amy. I acted childishly. I am aware of that. I was terrified how you would react. I thought that you would be angry…"

She cuts him off, "Sheldon I was angry that you left without saying a word."

"Amy," he takes a closer look at her, "You look ill."

"I know."

"Are you okay? Should I make you some chicken noodle soup?"

"No soup," her stomach does a back-flip at the mere thought of food.

"Are you ill?"

"Temporarily."

"Is it contagious?"

"You did cause my symptoms," she admits.

"I haven't been sick."

"And I can't give it to you."

He furrows his brow, "I don't understand. You seem to be saying that it is not contagious, but that I gave it to you, yet somehow you cannot give it back?"

"What is something that requires two people, makes one ill, and not the other?"

"You have certainly stumped me."

"It occurs in order to further existence."

"Amy…"

"I am just going to tell you, because if I don't we will be here all day."

"I am good at guessing games."

"Not this one."

"Amy, I don't understand what is going on here. Are you mad at me, or not? Do you want to get back together?"

"Sheldon, I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

She allows time to pass in silence to that what she's said can sink in. His eyes widen, and he makes eye contact with her.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me, I thought that I heard you say that you are pregnant."

"You did hear me say that."

"Is it true?"

"Yes," she nods, "I am sure that you are going to need evidence, and I do not yet have photographic evidence."

"I see."

She hands him a piece of paper. He slips the piece of paper from her hand, and quickly memorizes every detail. He notes the name, and date first. His eyes quickly shift to the lab result toward the middle of the page.

"Your human chorionic gonadotropin levels indicate a positive result for pregnancy."

"Correct."

"I am uncertain of how I am supposed to respond."

"You don't have to. I just thought that you should know."

"I guess that it is good knowledge to have."

"Sheldon do you understand what I am telling you? I am pregnant."

"I understand that."

"It takes two genetic contributions."

"I know that as well."

"And the other contributor is you," she adds.

"What is me?"

"You are responsible for the male gamete that penetrated my female gamete in a union resulting in…"

He cuts her off, "I am responsible for your current state?"

"That is what I am saying," she confirms.

"I see. What you're saying is…"

"You knocked me up," she chooses a different phrase.

"What is your plan?"

"My plan? I am going to have this baby, with or without your involvement, or permission. I want to be clear, it is not my intent to reenter into a relationship with you at this time. I don't know if that will ever be a possibility again. I just thought you had a right to know. What you do with the information is totally up to you. I am capable, and willing to raise this child on my own. I do not expect you to be involved if you choose not to be. It is completely up to you."

"I am in a state of shock," he admits.

"I understand. Would you like to take some time to think about your decision?"

"If that is okay with you."

"I do not want you to enter into a lifelong commitment if you are not totally willing, and committed."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nods in agreement.

"What if genetic testing shows…"

She cuts him off, "I have already made the decision to have this baby. Results of genetic testing will not alter that decision, so I am electing not to have any testing."

"I could have sworn I just heard my mother's voice come out of your mouth."

"I think you should go. Take some time to think about what you want to do."

"Okay," he nods in agreement.

"I have an appointment on Monday if you have reached a decision, and would like to go."


	6. Chapter 6

The following afternoon Sheldon sits at the lunch table in complete and utter silence. Raj looks at Howard, who turns to Leonard.

"I think Sheldon has gone catatonic," Howard points out.

"He is just trying to solve the problems of the universe," Leonard defends him.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"He has just learned some news that he is not yet fully equipped to deal with," Leonard answers.

"The decided to green light a second _Batman_ with Ben Affleck?" Raj suggests.

"Far scarier than that," Leonard answers.

"Maybe he is pondering Carrie Fisher reprising her role as Leia," Howard suggests.

"That is definitely it," Leonard fibs.

* * *

That night Penny lies in Leonard's bed. She looks over at him, and he is just as wide awake as she is.

"What do you think he is going to do?" She whispers.

"I don't know. He is terrified of small children."

"Can you blame him? Have you seen the things that come out of them?"

"Or what they come out of."

"Did you ever think that Sheldon would be…"

He cuts her off, "I never thought he would engage in any sort of activity that would result in the creation of another human, unless it was through artificial means, but even that, I thought, was a stretch. I mean can you picture Sheldon in a clinical setting trying to deposit a sample into a cup?"

"I hope he makes the right choice."

Leonard agrees, "To be humane, and substitute someone normal as the role of father?"

"Leonard that isn't funny."

"I can't imagine him with a child."

"Can you imagine him holding a baby?"

"With all of those germs?"

"We should go check on him," she determines.

They end up down the hall. They enter the room, and find Sheldon sitting in his bed, reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Oprah's autobiography. I found it on your bookshelf," he reveals.

Penny furrows her brow, "Why?"

"I thought that it would be a nice distraction."

"Sweetie, you can't make this go away. You have to deal with it eventually," she points out.

"I don't know what to do," he admits.

"Listen to your heart," Penny suggests.

"Your advice is what landed me in this predicament."

"Your actions landed you in this predicament," Penny points out.

"Never, for a moment did I consider that I would have super sperm. I mean let's face it Amy's eggs are getting close to their expiration date…"

Leonard cuts him off, "What is your point?"

"I certainly did not think that Amy would end up with child after one drunken encounter."

Penny shakes her head, "We have gone from engaged in coitus to a drunken encounter? Sheldon you had a couple of shots."

"A couple of shots? Leonard why did you marry her? She is terrible at math. It was six shots."

Leonard glances at his wife. She holds up eight fingers. Leonard smirks.

"This is not funny. I am having a crisis here," Sheldon whines.

"Man up," Leonard insists.

"I am in the middle of a crisis, and your advice is, 'man up'? What kind of advice is that?"

"Do you want your progeny to become a biologist?" Penny queries.

Sheldon just looks at Leonard. Leonard nods, "I heard it too."

"I am sorry, Penny I was just blindsided by your turn of phrase."

"I can use fancy words too."

"A biologist?" Sheldon grimaces.

"Yup, your progeny a biologist, or an experimental physicist," Leonard responds.

* * *

Penny sits in an exam room, next to Amy, waiting for the technician to come in. The door opens and the technician comes in. Amy turns towards Penny.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course. It's Sheldon's loss, really."

"It is his decision."

"You nervous?"

"Nervous, nauseated? It's hard to tell which feeling is more prevalent."

The technician introduces herself, "Are you ready to get started?"

Amy nods. Before the technician can begin someone starts knocking at the door. Penny opens the door, and steps out of the room. Sheldon silently enters the room, and takes a seat next to Amy. She doesn't say anything. They don't make eye contact, both of them direct their attention to the screen. Amy watches as an image appears on the screen.

"I see one baby, right there," the technician points to the screen, "Let's see if we can find a heartbeat."

Sheldon sits on the edge of his seat as the sound of a beating heart fills the room.

After the appointment Amy offers to take Sheldon home, as Penny has left. He accompanies her to the car. She places her purse in the backseat. She hands Sheldon the sonogram pictures. He buckles his seat belt, as does she. They pull out of the parking lot as he studies the images.

"You know we never really discussed this."

"I told you that I already made the decision."

He shakes his head, "We never discussed how many children you wanted, or your preference in gender."

"We always made choices based on your preference," she points out.

"It's too late for that now, but I think it really is for the best."

She furrows her brow, as she watches the road, "What do you mean?"

"I think that we can both agree it is only natural to want to have a progeny."

"I didn't know that we did," she admits.

"What is your taste in names?" He queries.

"We are not naming the baby after any character on _Thomas and Friends_ , okay?"

"Fair enough, though I am partial to the name Charlie."

She changes the subject, "I didn't expect you to come today."

"I was hoping that we could discuss the logistics of this," he insists.

"That is fine, but I am not signing a contract."

"I think a contract would be prudent in an attempt to…"

"No," she says firmly.

"How would you propose that we go about this?"

"Are you actually interested in being a father?"

"I can make no promises about my abilities, but I assure you that I am fully committed."

"I think that we should take things one step at a time."

"Fair enough. Maybe we should discuss our ideas over dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard enters the apartment. He heads to his room, and finds Sheldon in it with a measuring tape.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"I am planning."

"Planning what?"

"You have to move."

"Excuse me?"

"I am giving you ample notice. You have to move. It should be an easy transition for you, your wife lives right across the hall."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I have been doing some reading."

"Some? Sheldon you have read a mountain of books in the last week."

"I just want to be prepared."

"You only found out last week."

"I think that in order to be fully committed to this process I need to prepare the space."

"For what?"

"My progeny."

"I think that you need to slow your roll. Amy is still in her first trimester. I don't think you should be creating a nursery just yet."

"I know I have to give you time to process, and pack your belongings."

"Sheldon do you really think that Amy is going to allow you to bring her newborn child here for any length of time, without supervision?"

"Are you suggesting that she won't trust me with the infant on my own?"

"Would you?"

"I am trying to get prepared. By the time Charlie is here, I will have read all of the pertinent literature on how to be a good parent."

"Charlie? Who is Charlie?"

"It is what I am calling my progeny."

"Sheldon you are delusional."

"Why would you say that?"

"Amy has not agreed to any of this, first of all."

"Second of all?"

"You can't learn how to be a good parent from a book."

"What do you suggest?"

"Maybe you should conduct your own research."

"What do you propose?"

"Try going to the park, and see how parents interact with their children, but don't be creepy, and don't touch any children."

"Can I take notes?"

"No pictures."

"Leonard my head is spinning. How am I supposed to gather all of this information by the time Charlie arrives?"

"Has Amy agreed to that name?"

"She'll come around to it."

"Why don't you wait to build a nursery until Amy is ready to start telling people about the pregnancy?"

"Why are you always so cautious?"

"You are confusing caution with being rational."

"Leonard, I have to admit, this is scary."

"I know."

* * *

He sits on the park bench watching the parents, and nannies interact with their children. The first few days he took notes. Now he watches, feeling completely mesmerized. A boy he's come to identify as Luke races down the slide, his dad waits for him at the end. The toddler shrieks gleefully as he reaches the bottom. Sheldon can't help but smile. He doesn't hear footsteps approaching. He does hear someone clear their throat. He looks up, and finds Amy.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying not to be a creep," he answers, as he looks at her. Her growing bump is hidden beneath a sweater.

She takes a seat, "You're watching children?"

"Originally it was for scientific purposes, now I come just to see if Roberto is ever going to be able to climb up that slide."

"There are stairs."

"No, Roberto tries to climb up the slide."

"Don't his parents try to stop him?"

"Every single time."

"Has he succeeded yet?"

"I believe he will soon. He is quite observant. He nearly made it yesterday."

"I'm ready," she tells him.

"For what?"

"To start telling people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have waited as long as I can. I can't contain my excitement anymore."

"I thought that you wanted to wait until we find out the gender."

"Sheldon, I want it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Too bad," she sets limits.

"It is up to you. You are the one who is gestating the progeny."

"Would you call it something other than the progeny?"

"I have suggested Charlie, and that has been shot down on numerous occasions."

"I am fourteen weeks along, and you have suggested the name over two hundred times. Pick a different name. What if it's a girl?"

He looks at her in horror, "I hadn't considered that. I just assumed it would be male."

"You should not assume."

"Which is why we should find out at the anatomy scan," he argues.

"We are not finding out. Pick a different name," she suggests.

"What are your thoughts?"

"Madeline."

"What if it is a boy? I think that if it is a boy I should get to choose the name."

"I'll tell you what, if it is not a boy you can choose the name."

"I have no female names."

"Then I guess we will call her Madeline."

"What if it is a boy?"

"Sebastian."

"Yuck. That is a terrible name."

"It was my grandfather's name."

"Obviously, your great grandparents had terrible tastes."

"Your mother named you Sheldon."

"We should tell her first."

"We are not together, and I have to tell my mother. You're on your own telling your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon takes a seat on the floor of the empty bedroom in his apartment. He looks around at the blank walls. Today Leonard finally emptied the room out. Sheldon sits his lap on an empty box that is overturned on the floor. He has been putting this moment off for quite some time. In ten weeks he will welcome a progeny into the world, despite his aversion to babies, and their bodily functions. Today also marks the day that he dropped the invitation to Amy's baby shower in the mail for his mother. The shower is only two weeks away. Sheldon clicks on the icon, and takes a deep breath while it loads.

"Shelly, there's my boy!"

"Hi, mama."

"You look preoccupied, is there something on your mind, my dear boy?"

"I am troubled."

"What's going on?"

"I have wrestled for weeks on how to tell you this."

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Should I say a prayer for you?"

"I'm not sick."

"What has you so worried, Shelly?"

"I have news to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I don't want to upset you."

"What have you done?"

"It seems as if I have impregnated Amy Farrah-Fowler."

Mary stares at him blankly, "Come again?"

"I impregnated Amy Farrah-Fowler."

"With what?" She furrows her brow.

"My seed."

"Shelly, I am not understanding what you're telling me."

"With a fetus."

"A baby?"

"That is what I said."

"You knocked up your scientist girlfriend?"

"We are no longer together," he admits.

"Let me ask you something, Shelly, was this baby a product of some lab experiment?"

"Are you asking me if the being was created in a laboratory, through the use of some sort of artificial insemination?"

"Yes," she nods.

"No, it was not."

"So how…" she trails off.

"The same way that it was done in bible times," he simplifies it for her.

"No reason to talk down to me."

"I am just telling you the facts, because you asked."

"You engaged in premarital sex…"

He shakes his head in disbelief, "See, this is why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would be upset."

"You had premarital sex with Amy, and now she is pregnant, with your child?"

"Yes," he confirms, "I'm sorry."

"She's having my grandbaby?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nods, ashamed.

Her lips upturn into a grin. The grin quickly progresses to a beaming smile, "Thank the Lord."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you were calling to tell me you had some sort of incurable disease. In reality I'm fixing to have a grandbaby."

"You're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"We're not married. We aren't even dating anymore."

"My Shelly, is having a baby."

"I dropped your invitation off to the post office today."

"Invitation for what?"

"The baby shower."

"That is a little premature, don't you think?"

"The shower is in two weeks."

"Those things are supposed to happen toward the end of the nine months, son…"

"The baby is due in ten weeks, how much longer should we wait?"

"Excuse me? The baby is going to be here in less than three months, and I'm just now finding out?"

"Please don't tell Amy, she thought that I told you months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me months ago?"

"I thought that you would be angry."

"You couldn't have told me this at Christmas, when I saw you?"

"I am sorry."

"What about when you came here for Easter? You could have told me then."

"I am telling you now."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Human," he jokes, "At least that is what we're told."

"Is it a boy, or a girl?"

"We don't know. Amy refuses to allow us to find out."

"Are you hoping for one or the other?"

"I would prefer a son who would be interested in trains."

"Girls can play with trains too."

"Are you coming for the shower?"

"Of course."

"I've got to go, I'll see you then."

* * *

Weeks later Sheldon is sitting in the same room. Now the walls are not so bare, instead they are covered with _Thomas and Friends_ decals. A Thomas decal hangs over a white crib. The walls are painted beige. The crib has _Thomas and Friends_ bedding. He hears a knock on the door. He exits the room, and makes a beeline for the living room. He pulls open the door, and finds Amy. He ushers the heavily pregnant scientist in.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I've finally finished."

"Finished what?"

"My project."

"I assume that I am here so that you can show me?"

"Yes," he leads her into the second bedroom.

She stands in the doorway shaking her head. The room is filled with train décor. From the bedding, to the walls, even the lamp. He opens the dresser drawer, and reveals train blankets, and clothing.

"What are you going to do if the baby is not a boy?"

"My mother reminded me that girls can enjoy trains too."

"Sheldon, it is going to be a while before the baby can stay here."

"Are you questioning my abilities?"

"We will see how things go."

"What are you saying?"

"Plus I'll be breastfeeding, so the baby can't be away from me for more than a few hours. It is sweet that you want the baby here with you, but I don't think that you're ready for that."

"I am trying," he points out.

"How many babies have you swaddled?"

"None."

"Diapers changed?"

"I did change a couple of diapers."

"One step at a time, Sheldon."


	9. Chapter 9

" _In five weeks we're going to have a progeny," he points out._

" _I know."_

" _You still have to move into your new apartment. You have to paint, and…"_

 _She cuts him off, "What are you getting at?"_

" _Why don't you just move in here?"_

" _You want me to move in here?"_

" _You would be closer, and I could see the baby whenever I want."_

" _Sheldon, the baby's crying will keep you up at night. You don't want that."_

" _I want you to move in."_

 _She furrows her brow, "I don't understand."_

" _I have never been good at expressing my feelings."_

" _I won't argue."_

" _These past few months have been incredibly challenging for the both of us. Your body has had to adapt at a grueling pace to accommodate our progeny. My mind has had expand to consider how my life is going to transform when you give birth to this child. I am scared. What if I am not good at being a father? What if the baby is ugly, or colicky, or dumb? What if it pukes on me?"_

" _It will."_

" _None of that matters. I just want the two of you here."_

" _Why?"_

 _He swallows hard, "Because I love you."_

" _Oh, Sheldon," she presses her hand against her stomach._

" _That wasn't the response I was expecting. Do you need time to consider the offer?"_

 _She breaks eye contact, her gaze drifts to the floor._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _He furrows his brow, "For what?"_

" _Go get paper towels," she tells him._

" _Did you pee?" He glances at the floor._

" _No."_

" _Oh… your membranes have ruptured. The baby isn't due for five weeks."_

" _Sheldon!"_

" _Right! Come on," he ushers her out of the room._

" _I can't drive," she adds._

 _He races out of the apartment, and heads across the hall. Penny answers the door._

" _I was just getting ready to go to bed, what do you need?"_

" _A ride to the hospital," Sheldon explains._

" _It's time?"_

" _Yes," Amy nods a she squeezes Sheldon's hand._

 _Two hours later the waiting room is full of people. Penny, Leonard, Bernadette, Howard, and Raj all pace the floor, waiting for news. Leonard waits on a phone call from Mary to announce she's landed. Howard breaks the silence._

" _Guys this could take all night, we should get some shut eye."_

 _Sheldon watches in horror as the doctor swoops in. He grimaces as the baby's head exits the birth canal along a myriad of fluids. The doctor quickly rotates the baby, and delivers the shoulders. Within a few moments the baby is free of the birth canal. Sheldon holds his breath as he waits for a cry. The baby turns bright red, and lets out a screech._

" _It's a girl!" The doctor places the baby on Amy's chest._

 _Sheldon can't take his eyes off the newborn. They quickly whisk her over to a warming tray. He follows, and a nurse hands him a pair of scissors. He cuts the cord, and watches as the nurses assess the baby. After a few minutes the nurse hands him the newborn. He carries the five pound two ounce girl over to Amy. He places the newborn in her arms._

" _She's perfect," he announces._

" _What are we going to call her?"_

 _He shrugs, "You tell me."_

" _Charlotte Madeline."_

" _Charlie," he coos as he stares at the baby girl._

 _He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and snaps another photo of the newborn. He shoots a few more, and Amy unwraps the newborn. The personnel in the room begins to dwindle. Charlotte settles in on Amy's chest._

" _I am going to let everyone know, I'll be right back," Sheldon smiles._

" _We're not going anywhere."_

 _He exits the room, and practically runs to the waiting room. He finds his friends stretched out on chairs in the waiting room._

" _Get up!"_

 _They sit up, and look at him, "She's here!" He holds out his phone._

 _Penny reaches for the phone, and everyone else huddles around._

" _What's her name?" Bernadette questions._

" _Charlotte Madeline. Five pounds two ounces, and eighteen inches long."_

" _She's precious," Bernie coos._

 _Penny swipes to the next picture, "Oh, she has hair."_

" _Lots of it. I should get back."_

 _Later that evening after Amy finishes nursing the baby, the newborn drifts off. Sheldon sits next to the bed, in an uncomfortable chair._

" _Can I have her now?" He questions._

 _Amy nods, "I am going to try to get some rest," I am pretty tired._

" _You did do all of the work."_

" _Here," she carefully hands him the baby._

 _She watches in silence as he interacts with the newborn. She squirms in her blanket. He un-swaddles her, and places him against his chest._

" _You know that chair reclines," Amy points out._

 _He looks to his right, and finds a lever, "So it does." He pulls the lever, and finds himself significantly more comfortable. He redirects his attention to the squirming newborn. He gently pats her._

" _Sorry to disturb you, Charlotte," he places a kiss on the crown of her head._

 _Amy snaps a picture of them before, she drifts off. Mary eventually arrives to the hospital. Penny directs her to Amy's room. She quietly opens the door, and steps in. She finds Amy sound asleep in the bed. Next to the bed Sheldon is stretched out in a recliner, with Charlotte sleeping on his chest. She quietly closes the door behind her._

" _Mother, shh! She's sleeping."_

" _I just want to see her," Mary admits._

" _No touching," he warns as she draws closer._

 _Mary stares at the baby asleep on his chest. The newborn's ear is pressed against his chest._

" _What's her name?"_

" _Charlie," he grins._

" _Her given name," Mary clarifies._

" _Charlotte Madeline Farrah-Fowler-Cooper."_

 _Amy opens her eyes, and yawns, "Charlotte Madeline Cooper. She doesn't even weigh six pounds, five names is too many for someone that small."_


	10. Chapter 10

He wakes up with a grin on his face. He looks over, and finds Amy asleep on the couch, next to him. They have fallen asleep after watching a marathon of Star Trek. Sheldon stretches, and then scoots closer to Amy. He stares at her stomach. In seven weeks they will welcome a child into the world. He considers the thought of holding his child in his arms for the first time, and he feels incredibly nervous. Amy has agreed to spend more time nearby as the time approaches, so that Sheldon won't miss a moment of the action. Sheldon reaches forward, and removes a book from the coffee table. He begins reading the story of a little engine who thought it could. Soon Amy's eyes flutter open.

She yawns.

"I am sorry did I wake you?"

"No, you woke the baby up," she informs him.

"And she woke you up?"

Amy furrows her brow, "She?"

He nods, "Yes that is what I said."

"I thought that you wanted a boy," she points out.

"That is my preference."

"Why did you say she? We still don't know what it is going to be?"

He shrugs, "It is silly, really."

"Tell me," she insists.

"I dreamt that it was a girl."

"Oh, really?"

"She was pretty cute, once they wiped all of the bodily fluids off of her."

"It's pretty late, I should head home."

"Why don't you just stay here? I can sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"I want the two of you close by."

"You're being weird."

"Weird? I am just trying to be cordial."

"I know, and it is uncharacteristic of you."

"You are carrying my unborn progeny, I believe that it is the least that I can do to extend you a little bit of courtesy."

She furrows her brow in disbelief, "Have you been abducted?"

"Excuse me?"

"By aliens," she clarifies.

"I assure you that I most certainly have not."

He wakes up the following morning, and begins to get ready for work. He has just gotten out of the shower when someone begins knocking on the door.

"I'll be out in approximately seven minutes. If you need to urinate that badly, go over to Penny, and Leonard's."

"Sheldon!"

"You'll just have to wait."

The door flies open. He stares at her blankly, as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Amy! You are being rude."

"Get dressed!"

"Get dressed? I will be dressed in a few minutes. I am in the middle of my morning routine."

She winces.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am having contractions."

"How far apart are they?"

"I don't know!" She grimaces.

"Go sit down. I will get dressed, and we will go to the hospital."

"It's too early."

He hears the apartment door open.

"Amy what's the emergency?" Penny calls out.

"We're in here," Sheldon calls from the bathroom.

Penny comes into view.

"What's going on?"

"She's in labor," Sheldon informs her.

"Okay. Sheldon, get dressed. Amy do you have your hospital bag?"

"Yes."

"Let's get you to the living room, where you can sit down."

Two minutes later Sheldon is dressed, and ready to go. They are at the hospital in ten minutes despite the distance, and the heavy morning traffic. They are quickly registered, and situated into a room. Penny, and Sheldon standby feeling completely helpless as Amy is hooked to monitors. A team of personnel comes into the room. Sheldon's anxiety increases with each passing second. The doctor soon comes into the room. He does an examination.

"Can you please tell us what is going on?" Sheldon demands.

"The monitors confirm that Amy is in labor. Her contractions are strong, and she has begun dilating very rapidly. The monitor is showing some fetal heart decelerations."

"Indicating that the baby is in distress?" Sheldon questions.

"At your last ultrasound a few days ago the baby was in frank breech position," the doctor adds.

"We were told that the baby would move positions closer to delivery," Amy reminds him.

"The baby is on its way now, and base on m examination, the baby is still in a frank breech position. There is a manual way to change the baby's position, but it is incredibly risky, and I don't feel that it is right for this situation. I am seeing late decelerations," the doctor explains.

"What does that mean?" Sheldon queries.

"We are going to do an emergency c-section."

"What?!" Sheldon's eyes widen.

Penny pats him on the back, "It's, okay. They can have the baby out in a couple of minutes."

"She's right," Amy winces, "It is the safest thing to do."

He turns to Penny, "Will you come with us?"

Amy begins to speak up, "Sheldon I don't think that they allow more than one person in the room, in a case like this."

The doctor grins, "We typically don't, but I think that it might be calming for the both of you for her to be there."

"Are you saying that I don't have a calming presence?"

Five minutes later Penny and Sheldon are suited up in disposable outfits, and matching paper booties. They are escorted to the operating room, rather quickly.


End file.
